2040 French coup d'etat
the 2040 French coup d'etat '''also called the '''30th of April events, was a near bloodless coup in France on April 29 and 30, 2040. It was launched by the French military on April 29, with the bloodless seizure of power in Vichy. The coup brought to a end the 21 year old Seventh Republic, and ushered in a new Eighth Republic. This republic would be notoriously corrupt, and it would see a 23 year long dictatorship before it finally became a actual democracy (still under the Eighth Republic). The War Minister of France, Jean-Christophe Camille was asked by a panicking President of France, Ladislas Chabert that evening to convince the army to halt the uprising, to which he did not reply. Jean the next day would enter Ladislas' office with a gun and put him at gunpoint, demanding that he resign. Ladislas had no choice but to comply, and his life was spared. Timeline 'April 25-28 -' On April 25, 2040, Germany announced that it had entered a recession and the collapse of Eurozone followed on April 26. France had, in less than 48 hours, went from one of the richest nations in the world to one of the poorest. Widespread riots broke out as the Euro became completely worthless, demanding the return of Franc and the end to the economic crisis. Meanwhile, in Germany, a violent coup broke out on April 27, as the military seized control of Berlin, Munich and Hamburg. The President of France, Ladislas Chabert announced the end of the Euro as France's official currency on April 27, however to the dismay of many refused to resign. The military sent a final ultimatum around noon on April 28, demanding he step down or be removed from power by force, he once again denied. 'April 29 -' Early on April 29, the French military rose up in Vichy, and managed to convince the people to rise up as well. Without a shot fired, the Vichy Police allowed the revolutionaries to seize control of the city around noon. Ladislas received word of the uprising at around 3:30 pm local time, and panicked immediately. At 3:47 pm, in his final peaceful contact with future president Jean-Christophe Camille, he entered Jean's office and requested Jean deploy the loyal military forces to put down the coup attempt by force. Jean just nodded his head and dismissed Ladislas, however Jean would later on admit he was behind the coup. By 8:30 pm, French rebels had seized control of the Arc de Triomphe and surrounding areas, and proclaimed a provisional Eighth Republic, and the end to the "illegitimate" Seventh Republic. 'April 30 -' Shortly before sunrise on April 30, German artillery bombed the city of Verdun, France, and their armed forces invaded Alcase-Lorraine shortly later. The final meeting of the Grand Congress of the Seventh Republic was held at 8:25-10:30 am local time, in which the president and his administration (excluding Jean, notably) denounced the coup attempt. The meeting was interrupted at 10:31 am local time, when rebels entered the building and arrested several members of the congress. By 2:20 pm local time, Ladislas was in his office, clearly panicked. Then, at 2:22 pm local time, two of his guards were shot, as Jean entered the office of Ladislas Chabert with a gun. He demanded Ladislas stand down from his position as President of France, to which Ladislas, after refusing a few times, finally resigning at 3:01 pm local time. His prime minister, Dylan Clérisseau took the oath of office as the new President of France at 3:06 pm local time, to which Jean once again forced Dylan to stand down after a short brawl. Dylan resigned at 7:41 pm local time, making him one of the shortest world leaders in history. Finally, Jean-Christophe Camille took the oath of office at 7:55 pm local time, little did anyone know, this would begin 23 years of violent oppression and totalitarian rule. Aftermath At 9:56 pm local time, the new French Transitional Council was brought together at Paris, and decided upon a new constitution shortly before 2 am local time on May 1 (the scheduled first election date). The first election saw Jean-Christophe Camille win in a landslide, getting 93% of the vote. However, the Eighth Republic's new constitution did not guarantee the freedom of speech or basic human rights, and Jean would exploit this, ruling through violence for 23 years until he finally died in 2063. In the end, 2 guards were killed during the coup, and a third person was killed when they were knocked onto the pavement while protesting. A table of Jean-Christophe Camille's "official" election charts versus independent approval ratings is below.